


Animo dalam Romansa

by LyreSince



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: High School-verse, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreSince/pseuds/LyreSince
Summary: Selain terbangunnya 'kesadaran seksual'nya, Karma tidak percaya ia bisa mempertahankan perasaan itu. Mungkin ia tidak takut, mungkin ia tidak cemburu, karena ia suka Nagisa karena memang hanya suka. Ia tidak berekspektasi tinggi, walau ia suka berekspektasi tinggi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, mungkin hari menunggunya berakhir saat Nagisa ke rumahnya lagi semenjak SMP. [PWP]





	

Tidak pernah sebelumnya (sewaktu SMP), walaupun segirangnya anak-anak laki-laki di Kelas E dengan foto celana dalam anak perempuan ataupun terpengaruh gurunya yang memiliki pengetahuan erotika yang luas, Karma tertarik.

Walau Okajima dan Maehara suka membincangkannya, menularkannya ke anak-anak laki lain. Mungkin sewaktu itu ia terlalu fokus. Memiliki mainan terlalu asik daripada mengeksplorasi hormon laki-lakinya. Ia tidak mengikuti arus, tidak selagi itu masih panas. Dia suka yang lain, dia sudah ada obsesi lain (i.e. membunuh Koro-sensei, mengoleksi rempah-rempah, mengoleksi foto-foto memalukan teman-temannya). Dia sedikit eksentrik dan itulah makanya ia tidak memedulikan.

Tentu saja ia hanya manusia dengan kebutuhan biologis. Mungkin ia sudah mengira-ngira, ia tahu limitasinya, pikirnya sombong. Dia tidak pernah memedulikannya, siapa yang peduli atas hal membosankan seperti itu?

Tetapi—ibarat sebuah jam pasir—saat bulir pasir terakhir terjatuh, Karma sedang telanjang di kubik pancuran di malam hari setelah ia makan bersama teman-teman SMP-nya.

Karma merendahkan kepalanya, melihat tangan kirinya yang berlumuri sabun, dan penis yang ia tangkup, dengan meringis. "Ah… tidak baik." Gumamnya.

Balik tiga jam sebelum kejadian fenomenal ini terjadi, Karma tengah berada di tengah-tengah Nagisa dan Sugino, sempit-sempitan sembari menunggu burger mereka terpesan. Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Nakamura, Kanzaki, Kaede, bahkan Okano dan Fuwa datang. Ada beberapa yang akan menyusul… Kimura, Takebayashi, Sugaya… lalu, seperti para cewek-cewek (Yada, Kurahashi, Hara) dan mungkin geng Terasaka jika mereka tidak malas. Mereka tengah membicarakan Chiba dan Hayami yang tidak datang (ada acara keluarganya Chiba).

"Ya ampun, tidak percaya mereka akhirnya bareng juga." Itu Okano, sembari menyesap milkshake-nya.

"Heeh, bukannya sudah terlihat, ya, dari dulu mereka selalu bareng hanya belum menyatakannya saja." Itu Maehara, selalu vocal bahkan setelah pulang sekolah yang melelahkan.

Mereka baru saja selesai ujian tengah semester dan inilah reward mereka.

Karma tidak pernah banyak nimbrung, tidak tertarik dengan gosip-gosip atau apa, ia fokus pada menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah ke kursi. Tetapi ia tengah memikirkan, tentang memiliki pacar. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pikir sebelumnya. Ia melirik Nagisa dan menangkap lirikan Kaede ke cowok polos itu. Ia mendengus dalam hati. Seseorang yang tengah mabuk cinta itu lucu.

"Aku taruhan mereka sudah ciuman!" seru Okano.

Karma mendengar Sugino tersedak minumnya, Maehara terbahak dan Isogai pipinya memerah. Nakamura, si pembawa gosip hanya terkekeh lalu Okajima menimbrung. "Kalian tidak tahu kalau mereka selalu menghilang begitu saja?"

Karma tidak pernah peduli teman-temannya ciuman, ia hanya tertarik melihat teman-temannya menjadi lebih berani ke topik ini. Maehara angkat bicara, "Hmm… Kalau dipikir, Okajima satu sekolah sama Chiba dan Hayami-san, bukan? Pernah dengar gosip juga?"

Okajima yang kini menyempil diantara Isogai dan Maehara membanting botol Coca-Colanya dengan semangat, "Oh, kalian tidak akan percaya jika kalian mendengar cerita dari klub-nya Chiba. Waktu itu bahkan ada yang bilang, saat mereka terkunci, ada yang bilang mereka menemukan bekas lebam kecil di leher Hayami-san."

Beberapa cewek membuat suara terkesiap dan Karma hanya tersenyum licik, terhibur ekspresi teman-temannya yang otaknya mulai berimajinasi liar. Ia tidak sengaja menoleh ke Nagisa dan ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung, Nagisa terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu, wajahnya penuh dengan konsentrasi dan dahinya berkerut. Apa dia tidak suka mendengar hubungan Chiba dan Hayami?

Nakamura menopang dagunya, tersenyum konspiratif, "aku taruhan kalian juga pasti sudah tidak suci."

Satu meja benar-benar heboh, diikuti datangnya beberapa orang yang bingung dengan teman mereka. Nakamura dilempari bungkus kentang dan di- _boo_ , beberapa menuduh Nakamura sok sudah berpengalaman dan ada beberapa yang tidak tahu malu membeberkan. Tetapi saat Karma terbahak dan tidak sengaja menoleh ke sebelahnya, mendapati Nagisa merah padam dari telinga ke telinga, ia tidak lagi tertawa. Ia menaikkan alisnya satu dan saat Nagisa menoleh ke arahnya, Nagisa buru-buru membuang mukanya, membuat Karma semakin bingung.

Setelah acara makan-makan mereka, ia pulang dengan Sugino dan Nagisa. Tidak ada yang berani membahas pembicaraan tadi, tetapi otak Karma terhujani banyak pertanyaan. _Apa Nagisa sudah tidak perjaka? Sejak kapan? Apa dia sedang pacaran?_ Dan sebagainya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kepalanya sampai Sugino dan Nagisa berhenti, menoleh kepadanya dengan bingung.

"Karma?" Si pemain bisbol menegur. Karma segera mendongak dengan gumaman 'hah?' melihat kedua temannya sudah mendahuluinya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kamu tidak sedang memikirkan pembicaraan yang tadi, bukan?" celetuk Sugino bercanda, wajahnya terlihat ragu. Karma tidak menunjukkan suatu emosi, otaknya hanya berpikir apa dia sangat kentara, ya?

"Enggak." Ia akhirnya menjawab.

Nagisa tidak berkata apa-apa, sepertinya dari awal tidak nyaman membicarakan hal seperti itu. Karma memaklumi itu. Tetapi, anehnya, ia merasa ada yang Nagisa sembunyikan. Jadi, setelah ia sampai ke kamarnya, ia tidak langsung membuka baju dan meloncat ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sore—malam karena ia pulang sedikit larut—ia membuka laptopnya, membuka foldernya, mengetuk-ngetuk _mousepad_ dengan bingung. Foldernya otomatis membuka _quick access_ berisi folder-folder yang sering ia buka.

_Recent Folder: Class-E_

Nah, Karma sebenarnya bukan seseorang yang sentimen. Tidak lebih dan hanya suka terfokus dalam menyimpan energinya. Ia memang suka membuka-buka folder isi foto-foto yang ia dapat selama ia di Kelas E. Itu… menghiburnya. Jadi, jangan pikir ia begitu sentimental merindukan kelas yang paling berkesan di hidupnya.

Diatas kebosanan dan kebingungan, Karma menggulir melihat foto-foto Kelas E.

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap foto-foto Nagisa dengan kaus hitam kerah Sabrina dan rok merah kotak-kotak. Ia mendenguskan tawa karena, lihat betapa culunnya anak itu… benar-benar seperti perempuan. Karma menelan ludahnya. Ia kembali meng- _scroll_ turun, lalu terpaku pada foto Nagisa dengan bikini. Sebenarnya itu hanya taktik untuk pembunuhan, saat itu, tapi Karma tetap tersedak melihat betapa _feminin-_ nya Nagisa. Ia bisa merasakan tiba-tiba kamarnya lebih hangat dari yang ia suka dan merasakan pipinya panas. Ia segera menutup folder itu dan membuka internet.

Karma berseluncur tanpa arah sampai ia akhirnya menemukan, sebuah situs yang mungkin ia akan menyesal karena sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya ia buka _sendirian_ tanpa pengaruh anak-anak lain atau karena ia mengintip laptop Koro-sensei…

Situs porno.

 

* * *

 

 

Karma menutup matanya, memutar kembali apa yang ia tonton tadi. Tetapi, sebelumnya ia ingat foto-foto itu, foto-foto Nagisa, dan memorinya tercampur aduk.

_Nagisa terlentang di atas kasur kapas dengan rambut panjangnya tergerai. Mereka sudah hampir menuju semester dua kelas satu tetapi Nagisa tetap membiarkannnya panjang. Sesuai rekues ibunya, waktu itu ia bilang. Tetapi Nagisa tidak sedang ingin berbicara, ia hanya terlentang, kulitnya mulus dengan sedikit merah merona. Ia tidak memakai busana dan kakinya terlipat menutupi miliknya._

Karma menelan ludah, mengutuk dirinya karena itu bukan Nagisa, tetapi seharusnya perempuan yang tadi ia tonton. Tetapi tangannya mulai bermain, maju mundur mengelus penisnya hingga nafasnya memburu.

" _Apa kamu sudah tidak perjaka, Nagisa?" Karma mendengar dirinya bertanya._

_Nagisa berada dibawahnya—sejak kapan Karma berada di atasnya?—pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya setengah tertutup. Bibir mungilnya terbuka._

" _Ma-masih… Karma, bagaimana?" Karma senang mendengar namanya tanpa honorifik, bagai melodi dari suara manis itu._

_Ia melihat Nagisa membuka kedua tangannya, melingkari lengan-lengannya ke lehernya saat Karma menyentuh dadanya, merasakan tulang-tulang di baliknya dan Nagisa menggeliat pelan, saat Karma menekan dengan jempolnya, di daerah garis tulang belikatnya. Nagisa tersenyum manis saat ia memijatnya dan jari-jari rampingnya memainkan rambut di tengkuknya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding._

Karma mempercepat tangannya, sekarang menggunakan tangan kanannya. Punggungnya menyentuh dinding kaca. Suara kulit dengan kulit yang digesek terdengar menggema di kamar mandi pribadinya, membuatnya semakin sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan. Pikirannya kembali penuh oleh fantasi,

_Kali ini ia berada di kamar mandi yang sama, di malam yang sama, tidak sendiri. Matanya menangkap dua keping mata biru, penuh hasrat dan penasaran. Karma menjilat bibirnya melihat mulut Nagisa membuka, menangkap penisnya yang sudah penuh itu dalam mulut mungilnya. Ia menangkap ekspresi Nagisa yang mencoba melahap, sampai penuh dan Karma rasanya bisa meledak saat itu juga._

_Ia perhatikan rambut biru langit itu basah menempel tengkuk dan keningnya, lengan-lengan telanjang itu melingkari kedua kaki Karma. Kepala Nagisa maju mundur saat Nagisa menarik, mengisap, mendorong, menarik, mengisap, mendorong. Suara erangannya bergetar di kulit Karma. Membuatnya hipersensitif, membuat tulang belakangnya menggetarkan ekstasi sampai ubun-ubun._

" _Ahn…" Karma mendesah sembari melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menutup matanya sembari tangannya menahan kepala Nagisa agar lebih dalam, lebih dalam lagi, menelannya. Memakan sepenuhnya, mengulumnya dan menciumnya, biarkan ujung giginya menyentuh bagai ancaman dan bagai godaan._

_Nagisa membuat suara tersedak saat Karma mendorong kepalanya—membuat suatu perasaan senang yang_ sakit _, menurutnya—dan mengerang lebih kencang. Karma menyibak poninya untuk menangkap kedua bola biru yang sekarang berkaca-kaca, penuh dengan hasrat. Pupil Nagisa melebar dan nafas Karma makin memburu. Akh, ia sudah dalam ujung tanduk…_

" _Ah… Nagisa… ah, haah…" pipi Nagisa merah dan liur menetes ke dagunya, campuran saliva dan air mani, membuat kepala Karma berputar-putar karena Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa…_

Dan Karma datang dengan, mungkin, orgasme terbaik yang pernah ia alami.

Karma segera menyetel kerannya, menutupi rasa malunya dengan suara keras air membentur ubin. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya, merasa ringan dan lelah secara bersamaan. Pikiran berhenti sebentar dan _reboot_ dengan lambat. Matanya mengikuti substansi putih benihnya yang terbawa aliran, merasakan pikirannya mulai semakin jernih dan Karma, merasa sangat lega dan bersalah secara bersamaan segera membanjur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

Ia benar-benar dalam masalah.

 

* * *

 

Insiden itu berlalu dengan lancar selama empat bulan dan sekarang mereka menaiki kelas dua. Begitu cepat berlalu, begitu juga perkembangan perasaan Karma. Pft. _Bullshit_.

Karma sudah tahu ia suka Nagisa dari SMP. Ia hanya lebih sering memimpi-basahkannya sekarang.

Jadilah ia merasa baru kali ini beruntung melanjutkan sekolah di Kunugigaoka karena jika ia bertemu dengan si surai biru muda itu mungkin ia tidak bisa menahan libidonya. Selain terbangunnya 'kesadaran seksual'nya, Karma tidak percaya ia bisa mempertahankan perasaan itu. Mungkin ia tidak takut, mungkin ia tidak cemburu, karena ia suka Nagisa karena memang hanya suka. Ia tidak berekspektasi tinggi, walau ia suka berekspektasi tinggi terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi, mungkin hari menunggunya berakhir saat Nagisa ke rumahnya untuk kedua kalinya semenjak mereka pertama berteman.

 

* * *

 

Karma menahan blazer hitamnya di atas kepalanya dan kepala Nagisa, menerjang hujan yang deras. Cuaca yang buruk juga tidak mendukung langit yang sudah menggelap, membiarkan bulan bergulir menggantikan matahari, dan membiarkan bintang-bintang saling bertemu.

Saat mereka memasuki rumahnya, orang tua Karma sedang ada urusan bisnis di Kanada. Nagisa masuk, basah kuyup dari ujung ke ujung, kedua kuncirannya melorot seperti kuping anjing yang merasa bersalah.

"Anggap seperti rumah sendiri saja." Ujar Karma sembari menarik kaus kakinya dan melempar blazernya ke dalam keranjang laundry.

Nagisa berdiri di genkan dengan gelisah, melihat ke kanan dan kiri, tidak menemukan mama atau papanya Karma. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia kelas satu SMP. Ia ingin kembali main ke rumahnya Karma, hanya setelah itu mereka lulus dan terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan SMA. Tetapi sekarang, basah kuyup dan sepertinya menginap semalam karena rumah Karma seperti Kutub Utara dengan rumahnya seperti Kutub Selatan, ia merasa sangat canggung.

"Apa ibu atau ayah kamu tidak ada, Karma?" ia bertanya sembari mencoba menahan air menetes di genkan. Ia mencopot kaus kakinya yang basah dan berjalan, mengikuti jejak basah Karma.

"Ah, mereka ada urusan di Kanada. Ayo kita langsung ke atas." Nagisa menatap Karma yang menahan ringisan. Kenapa? Tetapi rasa penasarannya ia hapus dan Nagisa hanya mengangguk.

Karma menyiapkan keranjang laundry, sepasang handuk, dan baju ganti. Ia mencoba mencari baju yang lebih kecil agar Nagisa bisa masuk, dan pikiran tentang Nagisa memakai salah satu celana dalamnya membuatnya panas dingin.

Karma merengut dan mencoba mencari distraksi, "Nagisa, kamu ganti baju saja. Aku akan ke kamar mandi."

Karma mengambil seluruh baju ganti dan handuknya, masuk ke kamar mandinya untuk menenangkan diri. _Ugh, tenang, Karma._ Karma mencoba menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menangkan pipinya yang memerah. Otaknya terus melontarkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan skenario-skenario dari yang ia inginkan sampai yang ia takutkan.

Selagi ia mengganti baju dan membersihkan diri, Karma mengingat kejadian sebelum ini. Mereka akhirnya kelas dua dan akhirnya mereka sudah bisa lebih berkuasa, mulai menjabat menjadi anggota-anggota penting di klub-klub, akhirnya mereka memutuskan sebelum diterjang kesibukan, untuk mengadakan acara sekali lagi (menurutnya itu tidak perlu dijadikan seakan ini acara terakhir karena pasti tahun depan mereka tetap mengadakannya). Ia bertemu Nagisa, kali ini ia tidak pulang dengan Sugino karena ternyata Sugino akan mengantar Kanzaki pulang—wah, wah—tetapi tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi hujan turun.

Heh… mereka juga pulang di jam yang sama seperti waktu itu, ia seharusnya mandi tapi terlalu lelah. Ia tidak terlalu senang mandi lalu keluar mendapati Nagisa di kamarnya juga… _ARgH!_

Karma menjedukkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar mandi.

Ah… ia merasakan déjà vu. Tidak baik… terakhir ia selesai acara seperti ini ia mastur—ehem—melakukan _itu_ tentang sahabatnya.

Setelah selesai dan siap (secara mental dan fisik) Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandinya… dan mendapati Nagisa hanya memakai kausnya yang agak longgar dan hanya dengan celana dalam. _Abort! Abort!_

"K-Karma! Tunggu! tunggu!" Nagisa, merasa malu, buru-buru berbalik badan, menunjukkan punggung rampingnya dan pinggulnya yang hmm, lebar juga… untuk kalangan cowok. _Diam, Karma! Apa yang kau pikiran?!_

Karma mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar, membiarkan Nagisa termalu-malu dan segera melempar tubuhnya ke kasur. "Tenang sajaa… aku tidak akan apa-apakan."

Ia baru saja menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut saat Nagisa menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidur di kasur ini juga?"

Karma merasa alisnya berkedut dan ia segera meloncat bangun, ia terbatuk canggung, "Ah, tunggu sebentar aku ambil futonnya."

Selagi Karma mencari futon, Nagisa masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah Karma kembali, ia mendapati Nagisa dengan _anggun_ nya( _kenapa, sih, otakku)_ duduk di sisi ranjangnya, menatapi hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi.

Karma mengehela nafas, membuat Nagisa melihatnya aneh dan berdoa ia bisa terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa mimpi yang aneh.

 

* * *

 

_01.34_

Karma tidak bisa tidur.

Ia terus menerus menggeliat, kanan kiri, sedikit-sedikit melirik wajah Nagisa yang terlihat damai. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bahwa ia tidak mau ketangkap memimpikan bocah di atas futon itu. Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti gelisah, _gebetannya_ ada di futon sebelah dia.

Saat Nagisa memunggunginya, Karma berhenti menggeliat dan mencoba mencari rasa kantuk. Ia mencoba menghitung domba, _10 domba… 11 domba… 12—_

"Kkh…"

Mata Karma terbuka. Ia tidak berani bergerak, hanya mendengar nafas Nagisa mempercepat. _Mimpi buruk?_ Ia mencoba mendengar lebih dekat, "Hhh…" Nagisa menghela nafas panjang. "Hh!" ia terdengar terkesiap.

_Apa Nagisa mimpi buruk?_

"Uh…" erang Nagisa, terdengar dari belakang tenggorokannya. Karma menekuk alisnya bingung, ia memberanikan diri membalik badan, menemukan Nagisa membenamkan mukanya ke bantal, meredam suaranya dan tubuhnya terlihat menggigil. Tetapi Karma berfirasat itu bukan mimpi buruk karena Nagisa sedikit melenguh, tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, tengkuknya merah dan keringat berkucuran di pelipisnya—

"arma—" nafas Karma tercekat. "Karma…" suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan, tenggelam dalam lapisan katun dan kapas, tetapi tertangkap telinga Karma yang memerah.

_Jangan-jangan…!_

"K-Karma… ah…" sebuah kesadaran menyerang Karma, membuatnya terbangun dari kasurnya, terduduk sembari menatap tidak percaya tubuh Nagisa dan pinggulnya yang bergerak… Karma melebarkan senyum. Merasakan seperti ia menang melawan para preman, merasakan seperti ia menemukan kado Natalnya.

Dan ia menatap keindahan yaitu Nagisa, tenggelam dalam mimpinya sendiri, _melepaskan_ dengan sebuah desahan nikmat.

Karma mengguling tubuhnya, melempar selimut Nagisa dan matanya melebar melihat Nagisa dengan perut terbuka, tangan kanan dibalik celana. Ia menangkap tubuh Nagisa di bawahnya, membangunkannya dalam tidur dan pos-mimpi basah. "K-K-KARMA?!"

Karma terduduk dan menahan kedua kaki Nagisa di antara kakinya, menikmati selangkangan mereka hanya berbeda beberapa inci dan tersenyum angkuh sahabat-rival-gebetannya. "Aku tidak tahu kau merasa seperti itu kepadaku, _Nagisa_?" ia menyebut nama Nagisa dengan suara berat dan serak. Senyumnya seduktif dan membuat wajah sudah merah Nagisa menjadi lebih merah.

"W-wuh—KAU MENDENGARKAN DARI TADI?!" seru Nagisa menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikutnya. Ekspresinya malu bukan main dan Nagisa berharap ia ditelan bumi saat ini juga. "KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?!"

Karma meringis mendengar suara meninggi itu dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua jari, "Tch, jangan teriak! Entar tetangga dengar."

Nagisa merengut dan merasa ingin melempar cowok di depannya itu dengan bantalnya. Ia mencoba memutar tubuhnya untuk menimbun wajahnya yang panas, tetapi syok merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pinggulnya. Ia menatap selangkangannya tebal dan mendapati sebuah _gunung_ di antara paha Karma, menempel pinggulnya. Dengan horor, Nagisa mendongak untuk mendapati ekspresi Karma gelap, pupilnya melebar dan nafasnya pelan dan berat. Nagisa membuka mulut untuk berbicara tapi kata-kata tercekat tenggorokannya.

Karma merendahkan tubuhnya, tangan kuatnya mendorong tubuh Nagisa dengan pelan dan Nagisa menelan ludahnya gugup. Setelah ia merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya di futon, Karma menyentuh dagunya, mengarahkannya untuk menatap kedua pasang tembaga yang penuh dengan animo yang tidak tertampung.

Nagisa memicingkan mata semakin kedua bola itu mendekat dan menutupi organ sensori Nagisa dengan baunya yang khas seperti bau hujan, dan mint dari pasta gigi yang ia gunakan. Saat bibir Karma menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit kering, Nagisa memejamkan mata, meraskan sensasi seperti ciuman pertama kali.

Karma memiringkan kepalanya sembari menyematkan bibirnya, mengikuti kontur bibir lembut itu. _Lembut sekali…_ batinnya, mengulum bibir penuh Nagisa. Ia bisa rasakan suara Nagisa tercekat dan tangan Nagisa yang sekarang menyentuh bahunya. Karma tiba-tiba ingin sekali menyentuh perut itu dan tangannya secara otomatis meluncur menyusuri perut pucat Nagisa, merasakannya menggeliat menuju jari-jarinya. Tidak tahan, Karma menahan beratnya dengan satu tangan, memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Nagisa yang terbuka dan mengesap, membuat Nagisa mengerang di mulutnya dan merasakan langit-langit mulutnya dan giginya yang bersih. Merasakan saliva dan lidahnya licin bermain dengannya.

Mereka berciuman sampai benar-benar habis nafas mereka. Saat Karma mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menghirup oksigen, melihat mahakarya yang ia perbuat. Nagisa, dengan perut terbuka dan puting satu terlihat, wajah merah merona dan matanya melebar. Bibirnya memerah dan berkilau oleh liur. "Hei, Nagisa…" suara Karma lebih serak, ia bisa merasakan kerongkongannya haus. "…aku tidak tahan," ia membuka kausnya. Segalanya terasa panas sekarang, "boleh, kan?"

Wajah Nagisa semakin memerah dan ia menelan ludahnya, berkata sembari melempar pandang, "…ya." Nagisa merasakan celana dalamnya sempit lagi dan ia mencoba duduk, tetapi Karma menahannya.

Karma menurunkun tubuhnya, mendekati bibirnya ke perut Nagisa. Ia mencium daerah yang dekat dengan pusar, merasakan Nagisa menahan nafasnya, _daerah sensitif._ Daerah yang lebih rendah dan Karma bisa rasakan itu Nagisa dekat dengan lehernya. Ia menaiki lagi ciumannya, mengesap dengan lembut sampai daerah ulu hati. Merasakan punggung Nagisa maju dan Karma memberanikan diri untuk mendorong kaos longgar itu sampai puting Nagisa terlihat, dua bola pink yang mengeras. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menangkap puting itu sembari menjilatinya, membuat Nagisa kembali merintih. Karma mengesap bola itu dan Nagisa mengerang lebih keras, melingkari lengannya di leher Karma. Karma lalu menciumi daerah sekitar puting itu sembari menyentik satu puting lagi dengan jarinya.

"Sudah—Karma." Bisik Nagisa. Nagisa mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam nikmat dan lehernya merah.

Karma lalu mencium kembali bibirnya, menggigitnya pelan kali ini dan bergumam, "sekarang?" Nagisa memelekkan mata dengan bingung dan Karma hanya berdiri dan menuju lemarinya, merogoh sebuah laci. Nagisa hanya menatap punggung Karma, merasa tidak nyaman dengan angin dingin, Karma balik dengan sebuah kondom dan pelumas. Nagisa duduk dengan cepat,

"Apa kita akan…?" ia bertanya dengan berjuta-juta pertanyaan di pikirannya, "…tapi-tapi…" ia mencoba mencari alasan karena _ini beneran terjadi? Mereka benar-benar akan…?_ "…kita belum mandi." Gumamnya malu.

Karma menaikkan alisnya, "hah?" wajahnnya sedikit kesal dan Nagisa sepertinya tahu apa penyebabnya, "aku juga." Nadanya tidak sabar dan Nagisa hanya menarik nafas.

"Karma, apa kita benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

Karma hanya merengut, "apa kau tidak mau?"

Nagisa menyemburkan suara aneh, mengepalkan tangannya, "kita bahkan belum pacaran!"

Karma terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Penisnya berkedut sakit menunggu menahan terlalu lama. "Kau tidak berpikir aku punya perasaan bahkan sampai sekarang?" pertanyaannya terdengar skeptis dan Nagisa merasa bodoh karena secara logika, memang seharusnya ia sudah sadar.

Nagisa menutup wajahnya yang memerah, uh… dia sedari tadi merasa malu, kepalanya terasa pusing dengan segala kejadian yang tidak terduga ini. Jantungnya berdebar menyadari apa yang Karma ucapkan. Apa berarti Karma sebenarnya menyukainya…? "Bukan karena libidomu?" tanya Nagisa ragu.

Tanpa ia sangka, Karma merengut sebal, "kau pikir aku semesum apa?"

"Ya siapa juga yang suka fotoin sahabatnya sendiri dalam baju perempuan?!"

"Itu untuk koleksi foto kenang-kenangan!"

"HAAAH?!"

Mereka saling menatap sengit, selangkangan Karma mulai sakit dan Nagisa hanya menyulitkan keadaan. _Mana dia pasti curiga aku menyimpan banyak foto…_ umpatnya baru sadar kesalahannya.

"Nagisa, aku menyukaimu dan cepat merespon atau libidoku benar-benar turun!"

Nagisa menganga dengan syok, dibalik pikirannya alarm berbunyi dari segala peringatan tentang betapa aneh dan gilanya kondisi ini. Ditembak macam apa itu?! Tapi Nagisa akhirnya menjawab, "Aku juga menyukaimu…"

"He?" wajah Karma terlihat tidak percaya, mungkin ia salah dengar? "Kalau kau tidak mau bilang saja. Tidak apa-apa, jujur saja."

Nagisa menggeleng, "Enggak, aku tidak bohong! Kau yang membuat proposal aneh seperti itu!"

_Aaaah… tititku sakiiit…!_ Mendengar konfirmasi Nagisa, Karma dengan cepat mengangkat sahabatnya dari futon, melemparnya ke kasurnya. Ia buru-buru membuka celananya yang sangat sempit dan mempeloroti langsung bersama celana dalamnya, tidak memedulikan wajah panik Nagisa melihat miliknya.

Karma mendorong Nagisa dan menindihnya, tangannya dengan cekatan menarik celana piyama dan celana dalamnya (basah… pasti bekas tadi mimpi basah), sembari menciumi lehernya, dan Nagisa hanya bisa melenguh saat Karma menarik t-shirt yang ia pakai sehingga keduanya sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Karma mencium bibir Nagisa, mulut terbuka tanpa lidah, tangannya memijat paha dalam Nagisa, mengetahui itu daerah sensitif dan menelan desahannya. Ia menaruh ciuman asal di dagunya, garis rahangnya, dan mengesap lehernya untuk menyisakan lebam kecil.

Nagisa menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentuh garis belikat karma, ke antara kedua jarinya, dan Nagisa merasakan nafas Karma yang panas di lehernya, membuatnya merinding. Karma mendengung nikmat saat tangan malu Nagisa menyentuh perut bagian paling bawah, beberapa inci dari penisnya dan Karma menggumamkan "tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar itu Nagisa melawan ragunya dan menggenggam kemaluannya, membungkusnya dalam jari-jarinya yang lentik, membuat logika Karma terbakar. Nagisa menaikkan dan menurunkan tangannya, memompanya sampai Karma benar-benar hipersensitif dan Karma teringat malam itu, saat ia pertama menyadari rasanya ke Nagisa sampai secara seksual, dan itu membuat Karma semakin memburu.

Karma meraba-raba pelumas, membuka tutupnya dengan satu jari dan ia bangkit dari Nagisa, meraih sebungkus kondom dengan satu jari dan menggigit bungkusnya dan membukanya, lalu memakainya tanpa berhenti menatap Nagisa. Nagisa memperhatikan gerakannya yang tepat, menepis pikiran tentang Karma bersama orang lain, dan sadar Karma sedang menuangkan pelumas secukupnya.

Nagisa menahan nafasnya tegang karena ini benar-benar pertama kalinya untuknya. Ia pernah bermasturbasi tapi… memasukkan jarinya ke—"Ini baru pertama kalinya."

Karma menaikkan alisnya bingung, lalu melebarkan matanya saat sadar. "Oh…" ia menggigit bibir ragu, "aku akan lembut."

Nagisa mengangguk penuh pengertian, menarik nafas dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, membiarkan Karma melebarkan pahanya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama, Karma menggunakan jari tengahnya untuk memasukkan ke dalam lubang bokongnya. Karma meringis, "Kenapa?" tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Enggak…" Karma kembali meringis dan dengan pelan memasukkan satu jari, merasakan kedua pipi pantat Nagisa segera mengencang. "Ayo, Nagisa, rileks… aku tidak akan masuk."

"Ungh…" Nagisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mencoba menolak benda asing, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan tubuhnya. "Oke…"

Karma masuk, sampai buku-buku jarinya, dan mencari titik manisnya… Nagisa merasakan dinginnya pelumas, panasnya jari Karma yang terperangkap otot-ototnya, dan Nagisa mengerang mencoba menyantaikan tubuhnya. "Aku… aku akan masukkan satu lagi."

Nagisa hanya mengangguk dan Karma pikir ia akan meronta seperti perjaka-perjaka yang belum pernah merasakan seks sama sekali, tetapi Nagisa cukup tenang. "Panas?" bisiknya mencoba menenangkan. Wajah Nagisa sangat panas dan Karma mengusap keningnya saat ia memasukkan jari ke-dua, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Nagisa. Sekarang Nagisa mengerang lebih karena ia merasakan saraf-sarafnya mendekati sebuah titik yang membuatnya merinding. Karma menekan lebih dalam dan kali ini tanpa ijin ia memasukkkan jari ke-tiga.

Ia memijat dinding-dinding Nagisa, mencari titik prostatnya dan saat ia tekuk jarinya, reaksi Nagisa spontan langsung mengerang dengan panjang, kepalanya mendongak dan seperti diterjang gelombang euforia. Ia tersengal-sengal sembari menatap Karma dengan tatapan syok. "Itu… itu prostat!" Ujarnya cepat.

Karma melebarkan senyumnya, "hey, kau tau! Nilai sainsnya membagus, ya?" bahkan sampai sekarang tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk tidak menggoda.

Nagisa membersut… pacarnya? Wow, segalanya terasa terlalu cepat. "Karma!"

Karma hanya terkekeh sembari ia kembali mendorong jarinya, lebih keras dan Nagisa merintih lagi. Karma berkali-kali memaju-mundurkan jarinya, merasakan otot-otot itu semakin lama terbiasa dan mengendur, sampai Nagisa benar-benar menjadi kacau balau dibuatnya.

Karma segera melepas tangannya, menyiapkan kedua paha Nagisa yang sekarang sangat sensitif ke sisi pinggulnya. Mereka bertatapan dan seakan mereka adalah tokoh buku romansa, langit yang mendung terbuka dan menunjukkan cahaya bulan yang menghujani Nagisa, membentuk siluet Karma, membuat matanya semakin terlihat lembut dan Karma terjebak melihat mata Nagisa yang bersinar— _aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya… bukan suka lagi._ Pikirnya ironis.

Karma lalu memasukkan kemaluannya, menenggelamkannya ke dalam lubang Nagisa dan—ugh. Kemaluannya yang sensitif dan mengeras itu langsung merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuh Nagisa, dan jika itu bukan hal paling memabukkan, Karma tidak tahu apa lagi. Ia mempunyai keinginan untuk mendorong langsung, menyetubuhinya gila-gilaan. Tetapi, melihat mata Nagisa memejam dan mencoba membiasakan dirinya, karena penis sangat berbeda dari hanya tiga jari, Karma menahan nafsunya dan bergerak pelan, menggesek ke titik manisnya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan setiap ia masuk Nagisa mengerang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Karma…! Karmaa…! Aah…" pandangannya gelap dan berkunang-kunang, ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar penuh ekstasi dan seluruh sarafnya bereaksi. Ia menggesek pantatnya, merasakan zakarnya menyentuh pipi pantanya dan Nagisa mulai memutarkan pantatnya, memeluk punggung bidang Karma dan mengigitnya, membuat Karma menelungkupkan seluruh badannya dan memayunginya. Nagisa mencium dan mengisap garis pundaknya, bernafas di lehernya saat Karma mulai mempercepat ritmenya, suara kernyitan kasur teredam oleh suara nafas mereka yang tersengal.

Karma merasa batasnya sudah hampir putus dan saat Nagisa menyerukan namanya untuk kesekian kali, Karma mendorong seluruh tubuhnya agar seluruhnya masuk dan menghantam prostatnya lebih keras. Limitnya terlampaui saat Nagisa membuat suara terisak dan mengerang, pandangan berlinangan air mata dan keringat bercucuran. "Ak-! Aku harus…" Nagisa mendesis, tidak bisa melanjutkan. Merasakan tiba-tiba Karma membungkus kemaluannya dengan tangannya, memompa beberapa saat sampai pre-cum keluar.

"Haaah… Karma aku harus keluar…" Karma terkekeh dari suaranya yang tersengal saat Nagisa akhirnya tidak bisa menahan orgasmenya, tubuhnya bergetar dan berdenyut lalu ia mengeluarkan erangan panjang dan ejakulasi dengan benihnya tertimbun telapaknya Karma. Pemandangan itu membuat Karma makin menggila dan akhirnya, tidak tahan, Karma mendorong dengan cepat—tidak keras—kemaluannya, membuat suara tamparan antara kulit dengan kulit, melihat Nagisa tersenyum malas, senang melihat ekspresi Karma berubah, alisnya bertekuk makin lama melemas saat air maninya keluar dengan kencang.

"Haaaah….." ia menggeram sembari tubuhnya merosot. Ia mencopot kemaluannya dari Nagisa, melepaskan kondomnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Dengan lelahnya Karma menimpa tubuh Nagisa, mendapatinya di dorong pelan.

"Berat, Karma…" gumam Nagisa sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya Karma. Karma menimbun hidungnya ke garis antara pundak dan lehernya, menyium bau seks dan keringat yang membuatnya semakin ingin tenggelam.

Ia akhirnya berguling ke sebelah Nagisa, melingkari tangannya ke pinggulnya lalu membiarkan mukannya menghirup aroma hujan dan keringat dari rambut biru Nagisa. Mereka tetap seperti itu tanpa sepatah katapun, Karma sudah mulai mengantuk… ia sudah setengah tertidur, mungkin akan bermimpi tentang Nagisa dan kali ini bukan mimpi basah menyedihkan karena dia terlalu _desperado_ dengan kisah cintanya, tetapi mimpi yang indah dengan Nagisa memakai gaun—

"Hei, Karma…" Karma membuka mata kesal.

"Hm...?"

Nagisa sepertinya tidak bergerak, kaku begitu saja bahkan saat Karma mencoba menariknya agar punggungnya menempel ke dada Karma. "Kedua pahaku terasa sakit…"

_Gawat._ Pikir Karma melirik panik pacarnya (mungkin). Aura cowok dilengannya itu terasa membunuh, sebuah _bloodlust_ —haus akan darah—yang Karma kenal sejak bahkan sebelum masuk Kelas E. "Eeh… tidak apa-apa, entar kamu istirahat terus bangunnya minum paracetamol!" suara Karma dibuat seceria mungkin, dan Nagisa tidak berkata apa-apa.

Karma meringis, _pasti sakit banget._ "Kamu besok jangan masuk—"

Auranya semakin ganas (atau itu hanya perasaan takut Karma saja).

"—aku temani dan aku buatkan sarapan di kasur dan…" Karma beraninya menyengir, "…kita bisa ronde kedua."

Nagisa akan memprotes tapi sekarang ia mulai merasa lelah, mencoba membawa tidur rasa sakitnya. "Hhh… tidak apa-apa." Suaranya terdengar terlalu pasrah. "Tapi… apa benar apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Karma terdiam dan Nagisa bisa merasakan genggamannya mengerat, Karma akhirnya menguburkan mukanya ke kepala Nagisa dan membuat dadanya berdegup, "Ya, lah." Lalu ia berbisik karena ini rahasia mereka, "bahkan sebelum kita bersahabat."

Nagisa membenamkan wajahnya lagi ke bantal, suaranya terdengar jauh dan ia mulai terbawa kantuk, "Oh, ya…? Semenjak—" ia menguap, "—semenjak kelas… dua?" ah… lelahnya, akhirnya ia tidak perjaka lagi, ya…

Karma hanya menghela nafas lama, seperti membuang beban, "menurut kamu kenapa aku mulai mendekatimu saat di toko buku itu."

 

* * *

 

"Tapi… kamu punya fotoku ciuman sama Kayano."

"Untuk _blackmail,_ lah."

.

DONE


End file.
